Age of Insanity
by Lady Beearon
Summary: Trapped and sealed away for centuries, a hero has fallen into the pits of darkness after being betrayed by the ones he considered his friends. Now freed from his imprisonment, the Soul Society will now face a threat that could slowly destroy them from the inside out and spread like a disease. WARNING! Contains yaoi, hentai, blood, death, gore, and strong language!
1. Prologue

**Well well well… It has certainly been awhile, hasn't it? Where have I been, you ask? I've just been trying to perfect my stories for all you wonderful, sexy people (Laziness). Plus I've been like extremely busy and shit… Now my last story, The Abyss, It's still up for grabs if anyone wants to continue it for me. This story more so touches along the lines of teaching you about the mistakes you can make. Sometime, they can come back to haunt you… or worse… Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Prologue~

The damp rocky prison stood silent. The perpetual darkness and haunting silence were occasionally interrupted by the sound of giggles and faint whispers. There in the darkness, the only inhabitant of the prison.

…

…..

'…_**.Hmm… so long… It's been so long since we've last seen light….'**_

The figure in the darkness shifted onto his back feeling the small sharp rocks poke at his skin but could care less.

'…_**.. This weakness… We can't stand it… Our power…'**_

The figure scrapes his claws against the hard rock floor digging deep into it. He giggles to himself as he wishes it was the flesh of the ones responsible for his imprisonment. He wished that he could hear their screams as he ripped the flesh from their bone and taste the warmth of their blood on his tongue.

'…_**. But we will wait longer… We've been patient for this long… We can wait a bit longer…'**_

The distorted, maniacal laughter and dark whispers echoed through the rocky prison with no one else to hear them. He swished his long, thick lizard like tail back and in forth in excitement knowing that one day he'll be free; and when he does, blood will be spilled. He relished in the thought and put his clawed hands up to his mouth to stifle his laughter.

'_**Khehehe… You can't spell slaughter without laughter!' **_He thought to himself as he rolled around the floor laughing harder than ever. He stopped then laid on his side thinking himself.

'…_**. But how much longer will we have to wait…? Hmm…'**_

He sits up then scratches his head untangling some of the long matted orange locks of his hair in the process. He thought back to the day of imprisonment; the day his friends turn their backs on him and left him to rot in that accursed prison for eternity.

* * *

"_What?! You can't do this to me after everything I've done for you!"_

"_I'm sorry but we have no choice. An order from Central 46 is final. Detain him!"_

"_Even after all this, you'll just up and turn your back on me?"_

"_The only reason we kept you around was to see how useful you could be to us; but now that we have seen your power, we just can't take the risk. Not only that, you also had a hollow within you! If you were to lose control of it at any time, you could have turned and killed us! Kurosaki Ichigo, from this day forth you will be sealed away along with your powers for eternity!"_

_The orange haired substitute shinigami froze upon hearing those words. He couldn't believe what was happening. He had went through hell and back to save his friends and nearly died in the process. He had defeated the traitorous shinigami __Sōsuke Aizen__ thus putting an end to the Winter War and saving the world. And now here he was; branded an enemy to the Soul Society and was about to be locked away without his friends or family knowing what was going to happen to him. With his powers severely weakness after his battle with Aizen, Ichigo was easily overpowered by the other shinigami that came for him._

"_Why didn't I see it before…? You bastards were just using me this whole time!"_

"_Take him to the special holds underneath the Maggot's Nest."_

_A pair of shinigami stood in front before Ichigo hold two long staffs with hooks at the ends of them. The hooks latched onto the red collar around his neck then he was forcibly pulled up to his feet and dragged away. As he was being taken away, Ichigo thought of his family and friends. The Soul Society has ordered their capture as well and he wouldn't be able to be there to protect them. He could only think of the horror that would happen to them while was gone._

'_I will never forgive them…' He thought silently._

_The former substitute shinigami was dragged deeper underground where no light shined expect for the scarce blue torches that lit the path to what will be his prison led. The two shinigami kept up their pace not caring that Ichigo kept tripping over the rocks cutting his bare feet or how they tugged sharply on the collar around his neck causing him to choke occasionally._

"_Hurry up you hollow freak!" One shinigami said tugging harshly on collar making Ichigo trip._

_After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached the bottom which held a large cave opening. In front of the cave entrance were two other shinigami both wearing a captain haori. Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Captain Suì-F__ēng__ stood there and as the orange haired teen was brought up to them. They looked at him with emotionless expressions in silence until the 2__nd__ Division finally spoke._

"_If I had known that you were a filthy hollow before, I would have killed you when I had first seen you." She said with venom in her voice._

"_Sigh… It would have been nice had they let me do some tests on you. I had so many experiments just waiting for you. All well…" The 12__th__ Division captain said jokingly._

_Ichigo remained silent not saying a word. Suì-F__ēng__ signaled to the men holding him then they released the hooks from the collar and threw him into cave making him hit his head on the cold rocky ground hard. Slightly wincing from the pain, he clutched his throbbing head._

"_I hope you rot in here you damn hollow." The stealth captain spat._

_And with that the entrance to the cave began to close sealing up the last bit of light that shone through. Recovering from his headache, Ichigo got up and ran to the blocked entrance only to discover that it was sealed tight. And without his powers, he couldn't break his way out either. So there he sat thinking about the events that had transpired. He had been used by the Soul Society and thrown away like trash once they discovered the true source of his powers. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years. As time went on, so did the gradual return of his powers. It would be centuries later that he would settle their differences and merge with his hollow and Zanpakuto to never lose the two again and in the process, gain a entirely different level of power. Skin as pale as snow, orange hair with a black hue stretched long pass his waist, strange black marking over his body with the one on his chest making it look like a hole, long lizard like tail, sharp deadly claws to render the flesh of anyone unfortunate enough to feel them, and golden irises surrounded by a sea of black that would strike fear into the heart of many. Truly a monster to be feared._

'_No one will understand us…'_

* * *

Those memories, Ichigo will never forget.

'…**.No one…'**

So deep in thought, the former shinigami didn't notice the sound of footsteps approaching to where he was. As they grew closer, a wide devilish grin showing his long sharp teeth stretched across his face. It was time now.

"**Finally… The wait is over…" **The distorted voice whispered.

A beam of light casts down him.

I-Ichigo…? A sheepish voice said.

* * *

**Welp, that's the prologue. Now who do you think payed our friend a visit? Leave a review!**


	2. The Monster's Freedom

**Here you peebs are: THE FIRST CHAPTER IN THE STORY! We'll just go right on ahead and start it up now… Oh, and on a side note, I will tell you now that these updates for the story are extremely irregular. So I'm telling you now, do not expect frequent updates: I'm very busy this time of year. Anyway on with the story.**

"**Ichigo's dialogue"**

'_**Corrupted Thoughts'**_

"General dialogue"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

A beam of light cast down, revealing someone sitting on the ground. He had long orange hair and wore a tattered black hakama with dirty grey bandages covering his chest, arms, hands, and feet.

"I-… I-Ichigo…? Is that you?" A sheepish voice said.

He chuckled before he turned around and was meet with a familiar face he hadn't seen in years.

"**Well isn't this a surprise… It's been awhile since last we saw you… Hanatarō. You haven't changed a bit." **He said in a distorted voice.

Hanatarō nearly fainted when he saw Ichigo's form. The gold and black eyes stared into his made him shiver in fear. He tried to back up only to bump right into the blue haired man standing behind him.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked before looking up to see the face of his former enemy.

"**We're just getting surprises all around! I thought you were dead, Grimmjow."** Ichigo laughed.

The blue haired espada just stared at Ichigo shocked by his appearance for a few moments.

"Wha… What the fuck happened to you?" He finally said.

Ichigo chuckled at him.

"**What happened, you say? Khehehe… You won't believe what years of solitude do to you… It can drive anyone… Insane. But anyway how long has it been? A couple of years, we're sure…"**

'_Why is he referring to himself as "we"? Is he mental?' _Grimmjow thought.

U-um actually it's been exactly four hundred and fifty seven years… Since you were locked away… Hanataro mumbled.

"**Gasp! Over four hundred years?! Where does the time go…?" **He said sarcastically.

Both remained silent as Ichigo lifted himself off the ground with his tail and stretched. He had grew taller while in captivity and stood a couple inches taller than Grimmjow.

"**So let of us ask you something… Why are you two even here…? **He asked watching the petite shinigami and the blue haired espada before him.

"It wasn't my choice to come and save your ass, but unfortunately we need your help." Grimmjow told him.

"**Hmm…? Our help for what…?**

"Many things changed while you were gone, Ichigo. After the Winter War the shinigami stormed into Hueco Mundo and took over Las Noches. They tried to kill me and the rest of the arrancar in the takeover but some of us managed to escape into the world of the living."

"**Really…? Seems like the Soul Society is really stepping up their game… But why takeover Las Noches in the first place?"**

"To exterminate all of us…"

"**And let us guess, you want our help to rid you of the shingami and take back Las Noches… Are we correct…?"**

Grimmjow nodded.

"The others knew that you were the only one that can help us, so me and the others went looking for you. With a bit of snooping, there were rumors about you floating around saying that you had betrayed the Soul Society or something and they had you killed. Although something about that story seemed off, so with a little more searching in the hidden archives we found a few files telling what really happened."

"**So that's the story they went with, huh…?"**

"It's not t-true is it, Ichigo?" Hanatarō asked.

"**Of course it's not… After we defeated Aizen, they locked us in here when they discovered what we really are and just wanted to be rid of us. And if that wasn't bad enough, that said they were going to hunt down our family and friends too…" **Ichigo growled.

"But why turn on you? You didn't do anything wrong."

"**The Soul Society will turn on their allies the moment they see them as a threat. Basically it's anyone they don't have direct control over…"**

The cave remained silent until Grimmjow finally spoke.

"You want revenge, don't you?" He asked.

Ichigo gave him a slight chuckle before he reached out and grabbed Grimmjow, roughly pulling him close to his face.

"**Khehehe… Renvenge, you say? That term is a bit understated, don't you think…?" **Ichigo said as he wrapped his hands around Grimmjow's neck.

"**We do not want revenge… No, we just want them to feel what we felt while we were imprisoned for all those years. The pain we felt… The betrayal… It hurts… It will never stop hurting."**

He tightened his grip around Grimmjow's neck choking him.

"**We want them to feel our pain too. We want to share our pain… And we will make them feel it…"**

He released Grimmjow's neck and let him fall to his knees gasping for air. Ichigo laughed as he dug his claws into his hair then raked them down his face to his chin causing black streaks to bleed from the pale broken skin.

I-Ichigo? Hanatarō squeaked.

The black streaks on Ichigo's face healed then disappeared as if nothing ever happened.

"**We think we will help you out after all… However you'll have to free us from this prison… Apparently this cave is completely made of Sekkiseki… Extremely concentrated it's suppressing the full return of our powers…"**

Finally catching his breath, Grimmjow regained his composure.

"Then… Let's get moving… I'm sure the Shinigami we be on our tails after finding some of their friends dead…"

After twenty minutes of running through winding cave paths and caverns, the three finally reached the secret entrance that lead from the underground prisons to the Maggot's Nest. Outside it was nighttime: the moon shone high in the sky with a gentle breeze flowing. Ichigo walked out taking in the fresh air finally free of the damp dank cave. After a few moments he felt a surge of energy flow through him.

"**Ah yes… We can feel it. Our power is returning to us."**

He put out his right hand then a black orb reiatsu formed. Crushing it into particles, some stuck to his arm forming a black chain while the rest took the shape of a nodachi that was as black as obsidian. Ichigo ran a clawed finger up the blade feeling the power coursing through it.

'_**Mmm… Wonderful…' **_He thought enjoying the feel of the cool blade.

His thoughts were interrupted when the sound of footsteps crunching against the grass were approaching them quickly from the side.

"Stop right there!" A voice said.

A group of six shinigami with the their weapons already drawn formed a circle around them. The leader of the group, a female blond haired shinigami, stepped forward ready to give the order to attack when she saw the familiar orange hair of someone she once knew.

"I-it can't be… That man over there…. It's Kurosaki Ichigo!" She studdered.

All but one froze in place upon hearing the name. The one who wasn't frightened by the name was the newest among the prison guards, Daisuke Ayaka. The brunette only recently became a shinigami and never heard of Ichigo or what he has done centuries ago.

"Why aren't you guys doing anything? He's the enemy so attac-"

Before she could finish, she heard the sounds of screaming and the tearing flesh. That's when she noticed all of her comrades on the ground torn to pieces and she was covered in their blood. Horrified Ayaka almost screamed until she felt something crushing her windpipe. Ichigo was in front of her with his clawed hand clamed tightly around her neck.

"**Grimmjow, who else came with you to rescue us." **He asked.

"Just Ulquiorra and this kid." He said as he held up Hanatarō.

"When I found you we're suppose to meet back up in a forest clearing not too far from here."

"**Good… You go on ahead, there is something we need to take care of before we depart." **Ichigo tightened his grip around the brunette shinigami's neck that was desperately clawing at his hand to try and break free.

"If you say so…" And with that Grimmjow used his Sonido disappeared with Hanatarō tucked under his arm.

Ichigo turned his attention back to the girl struggling in his grip. He chuckled then brought her closer to his face. Tears started streaming down her face.

"**Aww, is the little shinigami scared?" **He mocked as he curled her brown locks around his finger with his other hand playing with her hair.

Using all the strength she could gather, she reached for her wakizashi. Pulling it out of it's sheath, she clutched it tightly in her hands and thrusted straight for Ichigo's stomach. When she felt the blade hit something, she was sure she had made her mark until Ichigo started laughing.

"**Khehehe! Was that suppose to hurt?**

Ayaka realized that while her blade did hit it's target, it didn't penetrate him let alone left a scratch. Giving a dark chuckle Ichigo lifted the brunette off the ground and brought her even closer. He loosened the grip around her neck a bit.

"W-w-what do you want from m-me?" She studdered scared for her life.

"**Oh my, it should be obvious by now." **He said licking the blood off her cheek with his azure tongue.

"**I always wondered what a shinigami would taste like."**

A wide sharp toothed grin crawled across his face as the young shinigami desperately tried to break free. He roughly grabbed her head then opened his mouth wide bringing her closer. Screaming at the top of her lungs begging for someone to help her, Ichigo clamps down sinking his teeth deep into her face. The screams grow louder as he pulls and tears the flesh from her face letting the blood splatter over his face and chest. Swallowing the warm meat he proceeds bite into the girl again, this time going for her neck then savagely ripping apart her throat. Ayaka gurgled losing the last bit of her energy she had as her life slowly slipped away for her. As her vision started to fade to black, she could faintly hear the sound of psychotic laughter then silence.

* * *

….

'_Hmm… Something… doesn't feel right tonight…' _Captain Ukitake thought to himself as he sat and stared up at the night sky.

He was snapped out of thought when heard what sounded like screams in the distance.

* * *

**GASP! Here is Chapter 1! Hehehe... Hope you like it. Please leave a review... Or else... :[**


	3. A Gift

**Sorry about the delay guys… I've just had piles of work to do including a research paper (which is total bullshit…) but at least it's done… Any who, this will be a rather long story but that doesn't mean I'll be solely working on this story. I'm also working on a pokemon fanfic too and if you read what's in this story, you'll see it's not the cute pokemon you know and love. Oh and another thing… You guys are free to give me your opinion on certain things you would like to see in the story. (WITHIN REASON!) I have a set storyline here and plan on sticking with it too… Ya crazy bastards. Okay now when we last left off, our favorite orange haired psychopath, he had just escaped prison with the help of former enemies turned friends… Peaceful time! Welp, it's on with the story!**

It was a cold breezy night in the Seireitei. The normal patrols made their regular rounds while the rest of the Shinigami turned in for the night though some stayed up late to be with their friends and have a few drinks. It's been peaceful lately with very low hollow activity going on. In the last few hundred years, the Soul Society has doubled in size and so did the number of Shinigami. While many others are enjoying the quiet for a change there were still those who felt uneasy with the peacefulness. One in particular was the captain of the 13th Division, Jūshirō Ukitake. He would often be seen walking around appearing tired and edgy. His friends worried about him though he assured them that he was just fine. However, he couldn't ignore the nagging feeling that something rather foreboding will come soon. Recently he's been spending more time in his quarters and rarely comes outside anymore. This hasn't gone unnoticed by his squad or his best friend, Shunsui Kyōraku. Before turning in for the night, he decided to check up on his white haired friend. Making his way through the 13th division's barracks, he noticed that it was eerily quiet tonight. On top of that he had the strangest feeling it as though someone was watching him from afar.

"Is someone there?" He asked but was met with no reply. He shrugged it off then continued on his way to Jūshirō's living quarters unaware of the shadowy figure standing on a nearby rooftop watching him from afar. Once he reached his destination, he saw the white haired captain sitting on the porch staring out at his garden appearing to be lost in thought. Shunsui gave a small smile then made his way over.

"Hey." He greeted as Jūshirō jump a little surprise not noticing Shunsui standing next to him. He gave a sigh of relief happy to see his friend again.

"Oh Shunsui, it's good to see you. What brings you over so late?" He asked sliding over some, gesturing him to come sit next to him. Shunsui obliged then took his seat on the porch. A cool gentle night breeze blew through the air carrying with it a few cherry blossoms. The moon shone brightly high up in the sky with just a few clouds out. It seemed like a peaceful night to Shunsui who let out a content sigh however it was not the same for the silver haired captain. The strange feeling deep inside of him wouldn't leave him alone no how hard he had tried to ignore it. Silence fell between the two for a few moments.

"Jūshirō, tell me what's up already." The kimono clad captain finally said. Jūshirō sighed then rested his head against Shunsui's shoulder. He stared out at his garden before he spoke.

"… Do you get the feeling that maybe these peaceful times are a little… too peaceful…?" He asked. The kimono clad captain gave a chuckle then wrapped his arm around Jūshirō giving him a gentle squeeze.

"I know what you're thinking. It's been far too quiet these past few centuries, even for the Soul Society… It's been like this since the Winter War ended…" Shunshi trailed off thinking back to that fateful day, many of their friends fighting to prevent the power hungry traitor, Sōsuke Aizen, from destroying the world with his crazed scheme. He also remembered how much they sacrificed and the one who gave his life to save to save them all. It hurts even more when information came in revealing that the person who saved you was actually a traitor all along… However, there was something about it that just didn't sit right with Shunsui. Most of the other shinigami and captains also disagreed with this too saying that he would never do anything like that but changed their tune when it was discovered that he had a hollow residing in him the whole time. Some were in disbelief while others were disgusted with the whole thing. Many were conflicted with the fact and wanted to forget it but it proved difficult to the ones who were his friends. It especially affected Rukia the most. She wouldn't let Ichigo's good name be slandered like that and fought to perverse his memory. However, it was all in vain and the damage was done. Soon she finally gave up and dropped it altogether and went on with her duties but the spark in her eyes somewhat faded after that. Sooner or later everyone had to move on. Ichigo died and there was no bringing him back.

"Shunsui…" Jūshirō said interrupting his thoughts. "Do you ever get the feeling that something is out of place?"

Shunsui looked at him a bit confused by the question.

"I mean it's been unusually quiet lately and if I'm not mistaken, tonight it's like I can see the shadows moving… I think I just might be seeing things." The white haired captain brushed back the hair in his face behind his ear. "I'm going to turn in early tonight." He said with a yawn. The kimono clad captain next to him smiled then gently kissed his forehead making him blush slightly.

"Alright Jūshirō, you get some rest, we have a captain's meeting first thing in the morning." He said giving him another kiss before getting up and departing. On his way back to his squad's barracks, Shunshi did think about what his friend told him. Something was off tonight but he figure out what it was. 'Maybe I just need a drink…' He thought to himself before continuing on his way.

Meanwhile Jūshirō sat on his porch a little while longer to enjoy the cool night air before heading off to bed. With his illness giving him less problems as of late, he's been able to stay up longer to really take in the beautiful nights. The moonlight shining on his garden makes it all the more beautiful. He let out a small chuckle. 'Maybe I'm just being paranoid. These peaceful days may be a good thing after all.' He looked up at the moon one last time before he stood up then started to head for his room. That's when a loud scream pierced through the quiet air making him jump. He turned and looked around trying to figure out where the scream come but froze when he felt cold breath on the back of his neck. A pale white hand with black razor sharp claws wrapped around his neck then roughly pulled him inside his quarters then throwing him to the floor. Gathering his bearing, he looked up to see who grabbed him only to find himself speechless at the sight before him. There standing above him was man dressed in a old tattered hakama with bone white skin. Strange black marking went down his face and covered his body with one resembling a hole in the middle of his chest. A long lizard-like tail with a black tip swayed lazily behind. His irises were a glowing bright gold surrounded by a sea of black. But what really caught Jūshirō's attention was long orange hair that reached past his waist. Then it dawned on him… "It-… It can't be… Is that really you, Ichigo…?" He asked.

"**Khehehe… Haven't seen us in awhile? We've been getting that as we made our way here. We sorta made a mess of thing too." **Ichigo said as he held up the half eaten head of a low ranking shinigami with most of the skin torn off. The white haired captain was mortified at the sight and desperately tried to hold back the contents of his stomach but lost it when the former substitute shinigami went to take another bite out of it. "Oh what's the problem Ukitake, don't you want a taste?" He laughed as he threw the half eaten head into his lap. Jūshirō quickly pushed the head off of him and backed away from his former friend. "Ichigo… What happened to you? All this time we thought you've been dead."

"**Dead? No… Imprisoned for four hundred and fifty seven years? Yes… And it was none othe than the Soul Society!"**

"What? But they told us your spirit burned out and you disappeared.."

Ichigo laughed hysterically at that statement quickly grabbing the white haired captain's arm and slamming him against the wall and pinning him there. The force knocked the wind out his lungs making him wheeze. **"Oh… It's a shame that you would believe a bunch of dirty liars… And we assume that they also told you that we were working for Aizen too… No?" **Jūshirō remained silent confirming his question. With a sigh, Ichigo released him letting him fall to the floor gasping for air. The former substitute shinigami sat down in front of him with an amused expression on his face. He sat in silence staring at him until the white haired captain finally spoke. "But you didn't do anything wrong. You were our friend and made it a point to help us…"

"**Khehehe… It's only because they found out what we truly are… You know, the whole thing with us being part hollow and the shits given about it…" **He said.

The white haired captain was at a loss of words. This whole time the young boy he once knew was wrongfully imprisoned over something he was born with. But then he wondered what happened in all those years in captivity to turn him into this. This isn't the same teen he knew centuries ago… It was something entirely different… Something entirely wrong. "Why are you here?" He finally asked.

"**Why, you ask…?" **Ichigo reached out and put his hand on Jūshirō's shoulder making the 13th captain shiver. **"…We want to see the Soul Society burn… We want to see them suffer… But we have an idea… One that will move our plans a bit faster… You all will destroy yourselves instead…"**

"What are you talking about?" Jūshirō asked slowly reaching for his Zanpakuto.

"**Khehehe… Because of what we were the fucking Soul Society imprisoned us…" **Ichigo swiftly wrapped his tail around Jūshirō's arms and waist knocking his Zanpakuto from his hand and bringing him close to his face. **"… You will know what it's like being one of us… Along with many like you…" **He said grinning like a madman with his teeth dripping strange black fluid. The silver haired captain struggled to break free from his hold only to have it tightened around him. Ichigo pulled him even closer until their faces were just an inch from each other. **"You will be our first… Take this, a gift from us... to you." **And with that, Ichigo opened his mouth and latched it onto the other's forcing it open with his azure tongue and letting the black fluid pooling in his mouth flow down the other's throat. Tears streamed down Jūshirō's face as the burning hot liquid made it's way down his throat and spread through out his body. The horrible pain he felt went on without stopping as even more of the liquid was forced down his throat. It was becoming too much for him and soon he lost consciousness and slipped into the dark silence.

Not long after losing consciousness, Jūshirō felt something lightly tug at his arm. Slowly he opened his eyes and was met with two pairs of large green eyes staring down into his with their cheeks wet from their tears. They belonged to young boys that appeared to be twins with short silver hair tied into a ponytail. They wore triangular shape light blue hats, and light blue robes over their hakamas. Jūshirō blinked then realized that the twins were his Zanpakuto, Sogyo no Kotowari. If they were here, that meant he had slipped into his inner world. Sitting up and looking around he discovered that he had indeed slipped into his inner world but something was wrong. The single isle that usually floats in the open space was fractured into many pieces. The tree on the edge of the isle was an ash gray color and it's leaves dying and falling off. The grass was dry and took on an ash grass color as well. The sky around was a deep blood red color making it look ominous. "W-…What happened here…?" The white haired captain said to himself. That's a strange distorted laughter coming from near the tree. His twin Zanpakuto quickly ran behind him trying to hide from the figure that was leaning against the tree covered by it's shadow. "Who are you? How did you get here?" He asked. The figure only laughed as he stepped out of the shadows revealing himself. Jūshirō's heart nearly dropped at what he saw. The figure in front of him looked exactly like him expect for a few obvious features. Instead of white hair, his hair was pure black along with his teeth and nails. His skin was completely white like that of snow. But the most disturbing feature was his eyes. The blight gold irises and the deep black sclera stared back into his making a shiver go down his spine. **"Who am I ya ask?" **The white look-alike said with a giggle. **"I am yerself… I'm yer inner hollow."**

**And that's all! Couple things I wanna say first. I plan on changing the line up when certain characters appear in this story. Also since my schedule is starting to free up more, so I can try to get more chapters out. I really do care about you awesome guys… And one more thing… LEAVE A GODDAMN REVIEW ALREADY! I need to know what think or see if I made any mistakes just incase my double checking missed something… That is all. See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
